Living and Loving
by AlinnyWeasley
Summary: It was the worst day of his life. One he would never forget. Though he tried to move on, he couldn't. Forgetting Ginny would be the most dark nightmare he would never escape.
1. One Fine Wire

_Disclaimer - I own nothing of this. It's all J.K. Rowling's. I am making no profit of this. Only the reviews are my payment._

_**Authors Note: This idea began just eleven months ago and it is finally--in my opinion--worthy of being shared with this wonderful world of Fanficion. I hope you all enjoy it and any criticism is welcome, but please to my pen and not on the review section of this story.**_

**_Thanks and Enjoy,_**

**_AlinnyWeasley_**

_**And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head  
I'm juggling and my fears on fire  
but I'm listening as it evolves in my head  
I'm balancing on one fine wire**_

- "One Fine Wire" Colbie Caillat

**Chapter One: One Fine Wire**

**------**

**June 28****th**** 1998**

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and took off running. He led the way through the Forbidden Forest. Branches and bushes scraped Ginny's bare arms as Harry pulled her along the length of the trees. She'd lost her wand somewhere back and tried to not think of that.

"I _will _catch you Potter."

Voldemort's voice echoed through the trees. Ginny shivered, even though the blazing summer sun beat down on her. They ran for what seemed like hours, well to Ginny at least.

"Come on Ginny! Faster!"

"Harry, my leg _hurts_. That curse hit my left leg." Ginny knew she shouldn't complain, but the pain was too much for her to bear as she ran.

Harry stopped as they suddenly burst out of the tree line. They ran the length of the entire forest and now they were stuck. Harry and Ginny were standing on a cliff overlooking hills and mountains. From where they were standing to the tip of the cliff, they had at least 12 yards. Harry turned to Ginny and pulled her close. He pulled her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly.

"Ginny, no matter what happens, I love you. Im pretty sure I always have, it just took me a while to realize it. No matter what happens, Im going to do my damn best to get you out of here alive! No matter what happens."

Tears were filling Ginny's eyes as Harry pressed his lips to Ginny's and kissed her like he never had before this moment. His hands moved all along her curves, pulling her body tighter to his. She moved her hands to his hair and rustled it as best she could. His hands roved along her back and down her bum, wanting to remember every part of her. It burned with intensity as Ginny kissed back furiously, wanting his scent on her own lips.

Wanting to imprint the feel of his lips, wanting _him. _Ginny placed her hands on his chest. She could feel how well they fit together. Every curve of her body pressing into his.

For the moment, time seemed to stop and give these last few seconds to Harry and Ginny. The Heavens and Fate seemed to finally understand the sacrifice Lily made for Harry. The sacrifice Sirius made and how his death affected Harry so. How George had been taken only forty-two minutes earlier. It all seemed so much more real than when the Final Battle started four days and three hours ago.

Could it have really come to this? To this moment when Harry and Ginny shared one last cherished kiss together as Voldemort chased them through the Forbidden forest nursing a bleeding left forearm?

How could it have come to this?

"How disturbing this scene is."

They pulled apart and Harry threw Ginny behind him protectively and whipped around in a split second.

"How stirring this all is. Love can do nothing but breaks hearts of those foolish enough to believe it."

"But you did, didn't you Tom? And she broke your heart. It's why you started to become what you are."

Voldemort's face exploded in fury. He sent a jet of orange light towards them before either of them could react with wands.

The orange light struck Ginny's leg and she felt to ground clutching it, screaming in agony.

"My leg! I think it's broken.

"_Reducto_!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort deflected the curse and shot a green light at Harry who ducked just in time.

"She never loved you, never wanted you! She used you, all to have another bloke. The bloke she truly loved!" Harry screamed at him. He rolled up what remained of his long sleeved thermal and clenched his free hand.

"Enough!" Voldemort bellowed.

"No! Im ending this. _Now!_" Harry shouted angrily.

The rush of anger, hate, and despise flooded Harry's every joint, every nerve. He had to avenge those he had lost. _James, Lily, Sirius, George, Luna, Dean, Colin, Dumbledore, Moody, Amelia Bones…_and the list continued as he mentally ran through it in a split second.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Tom Riddle keeled over backwards and hit the ground with a sickening _thud_. His body exploded in a blast of blood red light that hurt Harry's eyes to watch and he covered his eyes with his bloody hands. The ground started to shake and rumble. Rocks and pebbles began to flop endlessly as trees could be heard cracking in the distance. From a mountain above them, boulders and rocks started to rainfall over their heads and Harry quickly put up a shield.

A large boulder crashed down upon it and broke the shield, landing on Harry's wand arm. He gave a yelp of pain and Ginny pulled herself over towards him.

"Where's your wand?" she yelled.

The ground was still quaking and growing more violent. Harry faced the edge of the cliff and Ginny tried to heal her own leg first after finding his wand. She screamed in agony as her leg began to swell, a mixture of purple, green and brown began to envelop her leg.

"Ginny! Send a patronus with my wand! Quick!" Ginny hurriedly muttered the charm and to her disappointment, only a sliver of vapor was produced.

"Ginny hurry!" Harry yelled. Before anything could further could happen, the ground split between them; with Harry and Ginny on either side.

Everything happened at once: The boulder resting on Harry's wand arm, shifted and he rolled out of its path, just as it made its way towards Ginny. Ginny screamed and rolled over. Now she was clinging to edge of the newly made cliff. She dangled almost two miles above the ground.

"Ginny!"

Harry leaned over and grabbed onto one of her hands. "Don't worry Gin. I won't let go. I'll get you up. I promise!"

Harry strained his muscles as he tried to pull her up. But he couldn't do it with only one arm to use. Rocks and debris were still falling and the quaking hadn't stopped or slowed. He just couldn't do it. He wasn't _that_ strong. He had just been physically and magically drained. He felt exhausted and weak, tired and useless. He scanned the area around him, looking for his wand, which was lying five feet away, where he couldn't even reach it if he tried.

"Just leave me, do it Harry. You have to get yourself out of here. I don't want you to die here too! Just go, let me go. Let go of my hand." She was hysterical by this point.

"No! I _won't _just _leave_ you here Ginny! I _can't_! NO! Stop trying to let go! Grab the cliff! Put your hand back Ginny!" She had let go of the cliff with her free hand and was crying; tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Harry, just do it. I don't want you to die like this."

"_I_ don't want don't want _you_ to die like this!" He screamed

By now Harry was very angry….simply because she wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't let her die like that. Voldemort was dead and they had their whole lives ahead of them.

He wanted her to be a free adult living in a Wizarding world free of Dark magic, and crazy Dark wizards. He wanted to live a life with her. To have a family with her.

None of this felt real and he didn't want to believe it. The air around him seemed to constrict his throat and he gasped for breath. The sky was growing increasingly dark, and a light rain began to drizzle down to the earth. The swaying trees began to waver harshly with the wind.

"Ginny please! Grab the cliff! If you love—"

She cut him off with her own.

"If you love me you'll listen when I say to save yourself! Just do it! Harry let go! Don't be so bloody noble!"

Harry's eyes flooded with tears and he blinked furiously. He leaned down and kissed Ginny's hand three times. Then he kissed the diamond ring on her right hand.

"I love you so much Ginny Potter. I will never forget last night. I will _never_ love anyone else the way I love you."

He kissed her hand once more and closed his eyes, letting go of her hand.

He lowered his head into his hands and let the violent sobs rack his body as he cried.

Ginny's body fell and Harry rolled back over, staying there until someone could find him.

**------**

**December 28****th**** 1998**

The wintry air whipped Hermione Weasley's long hair wildly. She was leaning against the fence around the burrow; her veil was in her hand. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders with lace around the edging that matched the lace on her wedding gown.

"Moine? What are you doing out here?" Hermione sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes.

"Thinking about Ginny."

"Me too. Bugger I miss her. I imagine if she was here, then she would have been in on Fred and Charlie's prank. I can see her now…standing with them on the balcony, changing the wedding party's hair colors."

Hermione's eyes watered and tears fell silently. Ron wrapped an arm around his new wife and pulled her close.

"Ron? Hermione? Everybody's been looking for you. They want you back at the party."

They newlyweds looked up and found a beautiful angelic redheaded girl. She was about eighteen, with brown eyes, and a freckled nose. "Im not sorry for what I had Harry do. I couldn't let him die like that. I hope the both of you understand that."

The young girl was standing in front of them in a dress that Hermione had saved for Ginny. The maid-of-honor dress. It was midnight blue; spaghetti straps with a modest V-neck, showing just the perfect amount of cleavage. It ended right at the knee, with a full swingy skirt. A light blue shawl was wrapped around her bare shoulders, and Hermione could see the goosebumps covering her milky skin.

"Ginny?" Ron was astounded.

"Hey big brother." Ginny smiled tightly and turned to Hermione. "Tell Harry that I love him and that I'll be back soon. I'm almost there. To our spot, tell him. He'll know when the time is right. He will know."

"But you're standing right there!" Ron hissed. "Come back Gin! God I miss you!"

Hermione put a comforting arm around Ron and gripped his hand with her free hand, rubbing his palm with her thumb.

"I want to come back so bloody much Ron! I miss you all something horrible. And Harry—he'll—tell him I love him. And I'll be back soon. I'm almost there; I'm so close I'm watching Harry right now. He can't see me though. Tell him. He'll know when the time is right. And to find me at our spot. Someone is coming for me, I just don't know who yet. Dumbledore said so."

But she disappeared. She was gone. The air seemed colder and harsher as Ron tugged his wife closer to his body.

"Ron?"

They couple turned and found Harry trudging through the snow toward his best friends. His eyes weren't as vibrant as they used to be. It had been six months since Harry's eyes sparkled with happiness. And now, well sadly his eyes were almost brown, they were covered with such a strong dose of grief.

"Ha—Harry. Yeah?" Ron stumbled a bit, and he _hmph_ed when Hermione nudged his sharply in the ribs.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked, falsely sweet. Almost Umbridge-like.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat. "I thought now would be the best time to give my speech."

Ron nodded eagerly, and Hermione smiled softly. They journeyed through the crunchy snow back to wedding reception.

Hermione leaned into Ron's shoulder and he automatically placed an arm around her. Hermione took in a deep breath and sighed slowly.

"Mione?" Hermione looked up into Ron's worried face. "When do we tell him?"

"Ronald! I can't believe you're serious. How can you really believe that was actually Ginny. She's dead. Harry watched her fall. We watched the memory in his pensieve."

"Mione! That was Ginny! She was wearing the Maid-of-Honor dress any everything! _She_ designed it Hermione. I swear on my mum's _life_ that it was her."

"Ron, a witch or wizard only comes back as a ghost if they feared leaving this world, or if they have unfinished business." Hermione's eyes welled up, and she put her face in her hands. Her heavy sobs racked her entire body; she knew he was right. Her cries of anguish reached Harry—who was two yards ahead of them—and he turned on the spot, wand drawn.

"What's going on? Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione pushed her head into Ron as Harry approached. Ron moved his hands up and down Hermione's' back in a rhythmic motion, and she slowly stopped shaking.

"I'm just s-s-so happy is all Harry. S-s-so hap—happy." She managed to pull it off as nothing but pure happiness and Harry reluctantly bought it.

Ron had been bringing up the idea to search for Ginnys' body for five months now. Nobody wanted to do it with him. Nobody would help him search for his baby sister…not even Harry. It had seemed too hard for Harry. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Ron had snuck out the night before his stag night. He apparated with a loud crack—outside of the burrow perimeter of course—and found himself on the edge of the cliff where he and Hermione had found Harry. The ground was exactly the same. A faint zig zagging line covered the width of it.

Ron had smiled bitterly. Voldemort _had_ to leave his mark. But the mark he _really _left was the shadow that loomed over Harry.

Harry just couldn't get a break could he? He could never really live his life could he? He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and looked beyond the edge. The sun was setting, and it cast a vibrant gold glow across the brooding mountains. The sun had been covered by dim grey clouds all week. Hermione hadn't been counting on snow during _her_ wedding; they used a Water Repellant Charm.

Ron nudged her whenever she mentioned _her_ wedding. It didn't bother him. Really, it made him happier than usual when she mentioned it, because it meant _she _was happy. She hadn't been that excited since Ron proposed; quite sloppily.

No, this week has been especially hard. Mostly on Harry and his mum. This happened on the same day, of every month. It was the week of Ginny's death. But alas, that is where we find Ron. Standing above the spot she died. She was Ginny, she wouldn't have died. She would have stood up, laughed at the look on your face, and walked away muttering about finding Harry for a good snog.

Really, she would have.

That day held many memories for Ron. He mourned the loss of his only sister. Harry mourned the loss of his fiancée, his remaining tie to Remus which was Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy — with who he formed an unlikely alliance with — and Sirius. Hermione mourned the loss of her best friend. Molly and Arthur Weasley stood at Ginny's empty grave for six hours. Molly cried her eyes dry; she literally cried her eyes dry. And his dad? Well Arthur, took over for the Department of Magical Transportation. Went to work, came home, ate dinner, and went to bed. He hardly ever talks.

Bill and Fleur got started on having a family, as Fleur is due in two months and five days; the decided name for the unborn baby girl is Victoire Ginerva Harriet —which Harry hates. Charlie quit his dragon work, and lives in a three bedroom flat—one for Charlie, one for Fred…and George's room stayed the way it was before he died. Fred and Lee Jordan continued work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Charlie works as a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes employee and hates it.

But Ron can't help but wonder…what if it was he who ended up with Harry that dreadful day? Would the outcome be the same? Would every remaining member of his family mourn the exact same way? Ginny was the _"miracle girl"_, the _only _girl. She was the little _angel_ everybody loved. Harry loved her. He took the one thing Ron always wanted to keep safe and protected from the world. And now she was gone. And as much as Ron wanted to blame Harry, he couldn't. Because there really was not anything he could have done to save her.

But now as Ron and Hermione entered the large tent that had been ordered for their wedding, he stopped worrying about it for the time being. Yes, he'd tell Harry afterwards. He'd just have to sneak away from Hermione.

_Tink…tink…tink._

Harry placed the champagne glass in the air — which secretly had Firewhiskey in it — and cleared his throat. The air grew silent, only the light rustle of remaining leaves could be heard.

"Ron, Hermione. You're both the best mates a bloke could ask for. And I'll admit I was surprised when Ron first told me he was going to propose." And Harry smiled. A real, genuine smile. "He wanted to put it in her wine at the restraunt he would take her to. And he did, only he used an Invisibility Charm on it. And she choked. And when he jumped up to help her, he tripped on the table leg, sending their dinner to the floor.

The guests all laughed, but settled as Harry continued, "They may fight all the time and they may disagree. But that's why they love each other. And I wish I had that." An eerie silence followed this, but Harry didn't falter.

Hermione wanted a large wedding with all of her family. And she did get it. They had a large muggle wedding ceremony for her muggle relatives and a Wizarding ceremony once they returned to the Burrow; to complete the marriage through their magic.

And now here they stood, facing Harry as he toasted his best friends in the whole world. Harry was silent for a moment as three of them shared a small moment in which — they knew — they all thought of Ginny.

A brightness that hadn't been there six months ago now shined with such bright abundance it brought the emerald back to the surface. "I can't even begin to describe how _happy_ I am for my two _best mates_ to finally be joined together…legally. We've all gone through _so much_. We all have. And for Ron and Hermione to get married and share their special day with everyone shows that we can move on. So tonight I propose a toast . Let us toast to long and healthy marriage full of love and trust. To Ron and Hermione."

He threw his head back and downed his entire flask in one large gulp. The guests followed Harry's example and went on with the night. The band — Azkaband — started playing again starting with a slow song. Harry fought through the throng of people towards the happy couple. Hermione put a hand to her cheek and blood rose to her cheekbones. She looked at Ron and caught his eye as Lee Jordan finished the dirty joke.

"I get at least one dance with my best mate right?" a smile was plastered onto his face now and it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way." Ron laughed as he pushed Hermione towards Harry.

Harry caught the right side of her waist with his hand and her left hand in his.

"Hi Harry." Hermione smiled warmly as Harry moved her around the dance floor. Behind them Ron caught Mrs. Weasley from behind and twirled her.

"Hi 'Mione."

"I guess the dance lessons from McGonagall have paid off."

"I'm not sure about myself but they certainly helped Neville." They both glanced at Neville who was dancing with Cammy beautifully.

"I loved your speech Harry. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It took about six minutes to come up with."

Hermione giggled and tilted her head. "How are you doing Harry? Really?"

"Really? I feel like crap Hermione. You getting married just brings it all back."

It was a slap in the face. Now she was confused. How could her wedding bring it all back? She thought it was because of the week the wedding fell on.

"Ginny and I eloped the night before…"

He didn't finish his sentence because he knew she knew what he was talking about. But she stopped moving and gasped, a hand clasped over her mouth.

"'Mione, we just…needed it to be official you know? If anything happened. God, I miss her _so _much." He rubbed his face hard with his hands and Hermione just looked at him.

She moved towards him, her dress making the ruffling sound she loved…and put her arms around him. She made the embrace tighter and she could feel his body shake with dry sobs.

She pulled away and gripped his hand and tugged him towards the house. They crunched through the snow and finally made it into the warm house. Bill and Fleur had just disappeared up the stairs to bed leaving the downstairs eerily quiet.

He paced towards the kitchen and back, as he was on his third turn towards the kitchen, "Harry, I don't think Ginny would like it very much if you _sulked _allthe_ time._"

Harry whirled around, "Damnit Hermione I _know_ that! I _know _her. I _love_ her. It's so bleeding hard to _not_ think about her _all the damn time_!"

"Harry, I know she wouldn't either." She bit her lip, trying to stop the sobs that wanted to break free.

"Do you understand the _anguish_ I constantly feel? It's bloody painful to think of her or see something that reminds me of her."

Hermione had tears welling in her eyes and she couldn't release them. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Harry_ and _Ron. But they acted like Ginny's death had no affect on her at all. But it did. She was her _best friend._

"Harry! Stop acting like you were the only one who loved her! She was like my sister! I _lost _my _sister. _Her death hasn't just been eating you up it's been like a bloody dog that always follows you around. It _hurts._ It hurt to stand up there this morning without my maid of honor. I didn't think I'd be able to say '_I do'_ at the right time because I couldn't stop thinking of her."

Harry looked bewildered. "I-I'm sorry 'Mione. I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't! Because you're too self absorbed in your own mourning that you don't realize how much _we _all ache inside! Blimey Harry, for being so modest and unselfish you sure are oblivious to other peoples feelings!"

"Hermi—" he stepped forward to apologize but what was cut off.

"Harry I know you're hurting probably the most because of how _close_ you Ginny were intimately and mentally. I can't even imagine your pain, but you have to remember we _all_ loved her too. We all miss her and would do _ANYTHING_ in our power to BRING HER BACK!"

"Mione…I had no idea. I'm so sorry." His eyes looked worn now and had the same dullness she had seen earlier.

Hermione's posture straightened from her little speech and she sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I've…just been trying to be the strong one. For you and Ron."

Harry pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped his arms around her upper torso. She closed her eyes and muffled a sob. They remained that way for almost two minutes and Hermione composed herself.

"Back to the reception?"

Hermione nodded and Harry took her hand leading her back to the party.

**------**

The Forbidden Forest was just that. Forbidden. And it was forbidden for a reason. Even more so after Lord Voldemort had been defeated at the northern edge. The grass on the cliff grows no more. Flowers bud, but never bloom. And trees don't grow past the crack.

But the strangest thing of all…are the bright red, orange, and yellow sparks that fly into the sky from the bottom of the ravine below the cliff. It was odd, as it happened on the same date of every month. The sparks splattered across the sky, the colors often floating in the velvet sky like brightly colored stars. And once in a while an echoing maniacal laughter hovers above the trees, and all living within the forest howl or screech.

As Hogwarts looms in the distance, one teacher remains in a small circular office. The office was guarded by a stone gargoyle who asked for the password. Severus Snape stood with his arms folded, facing the looming mountains in the far distance. The window he was at was one he had many memories of. It was when he first spotted Lily Evans kissing James Potter. When he knew for certain that he'd never have a surviving chance with her.

But then Dumbledore gave him a chance to repay his debt to James—through Lily's only son. It seemed as though Fate had turned against him. Harry looked _exactly_ like his father James. Except the eyes; they belonged to _her. _But as hard as Severus tried, he couldn't see past the childhood grudge he'd held with James Potter to help protect _Lily's _son, he couldn't help but judge Harry the same way he tantalized James.

And when the time came to give Harry the sword of Gryffindor, he was certain he would be seen. But when he slipped it into the ice successfully, he stayed behind instead of leaving right away. He just wanted to see _her_ eyes just _once_ more.

And when the Final Battle came and Severus offered to find Potter for the Dark Lord, he just wanted to see _her _eyes once more, before he told Potter his story of love involving his late mother.

And when Potter saved his life after he was attacked by Nagini, he knew he _was_ Lily _and _James Potters' son.

He remembered it like it was only a few moments ago.

_Severus' neck was spilling gallons of blood by the minute and Harry didn't think he'd make it to the hospital wing and meet Voldemort in four minutes. The battle was still taking place and George had just died. Lucius Malfoy had gotten him. And he was attacked by Ginny and her remaining brothers. _

_So Harry ran with Severus' body leading the way; Ron and Hermione taking up the rear and covering his back. The great hall was atrocious and he had to cover his nose the stench of blood was so overpowering. He made his way to hospital wing, keeping as strong a shield as he could encasing his mothers' friend. Ron and Hermione were hit along the way with a few minor curses. Harry was so caught up in his surroundings he almost passed the hospital wing entrance._

_Ginny was sitting on the edge of Fred's bed with sheets drenched with blood from its' previous owner and was leaning over his body cleaning his wounds and healing them with Essence of Ditany. "Harry!" Ginny jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek as hard as she could without hurting him._

"_How ith he?" Harry lisp was becoming worse as his cheek and lip began to swell._

"_Better than before. Oh dear Merlin! What happened to Snape?"_

"_He needs help Gin. Can you heal him? Please?" Harry looked defeated and torn, but just as adorable as ever to Ginny. But there wasn't anything she could do._

"_Oh luv, I'm sorry. We might have to set him aside with the fatalities."_

_Madame Pomfrey bustled by and was setting down a phial of Healing potions on a tray where a crowd of trainees grabbed and fought over which of their patients needed to be healed first._

"_She's right Potter. There's no chance." Pomfrey was looking at Snapes body that still hung in mid air. The bandage that Hermione had placed on his wound was beginning to drip steadily to the floor._

"_I'm bloody Harry Potter! Now try and save him!"_

_Madame Pomfrey and another trainee were shell shocked but got to work immediately.  
__  
"Harry! I'm going with you!" and the red-haired girl left with him._

And he had woken up three days later thinner, and exhausted.

And when Harry returned emotionally broken from watching his wife die, he knew he had to do everything he could to find her body.

And he had been searching since June 28 1998. The day Ginny Molly Weasley-Potters' body was lost forever.

------

**A/N: Wow, It took eleven months for me to finally finish this! It's been jumping around in my head, nagging me to finish. And here it is! **

**R and R!**


	2. The Call

_Disclaimer - I own nothing of this. It's all J.K. Rowling's. I am making no profit of this. Only the reviews are my payment._

_**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Till they're before your eyes  
you'll come back  
when they call you  
No need to say goodbye**_

— "The Call" Regina Spektor

Chapter Two: The Call

**May 15****th**** 1999**

Abigail wandered through the wildflowers, occasionally picking a few green ones. The sway of the tall grass seemed to comfort her, and she lowered herself slowly to the soft ground. She lay back and her long red hair fanned out around her, a vibrant contrast against the green.

The sun was high over head and was about ready to set and she couldn't help but want to spend the night outside in the warm summer heat. Something about being outside constantly in the summer time intrigued her since the summer began. It felt so _right._

And her dreams have been becoming more vivid now. Always some sort of memory…but nothing that could tell her anything about her previous life. For some reason, she always dreamt of a man with vibrant, glowing green eyes. And so it became her favorite color.

There was a light breeze as the summer sun began to set and it seemed to trigger another memory. She could vaguely remember sitting in front of a castle watching the sun set with the same green-eyed man she dreamt about. But the only castle around here was…well she didn't exactly know…but she fantasizes about having him come and sweep her from her broken life.

Tamrya Smolytz has long brown hair with side swept bangs; she stands at 5'10. Tamrya works two jobs, traveling into a small town named Dufftown, not far from where they lived. Tamrya had found Abigail wandering through Dufftown, with a large open gash on the back of her head. She surprisingly didn't feel any of the pain, she felt numb.

Tamrya offered to fix her up, and she offered her a home, mentioning she had a daughter her age.

Abigail agreed reluctantly, and hesitantly.

"_I don't even know my name." she said._

"_Well, what would you like to name yourself?"_

"_Well, before I entered Dufftown, I passed an Abbey. I like the name Abigail."_

"_Abigail it is."_

"_So you don't remember anything?" Tamrya was shocked._

"_The only thing I remember is falling, passing out, and waking up. I woke up in a wide ravine. I just…started walking. Me feet led me toward Dufftown."_

"_Where I found you. Well, let's you get you to my place. We'll fix you up right."_

And she's lived there ever since. Her memories were coming back more vividly now and she remembered some people she thought had once been her friends. A bushy haired girl around her age, seven red-haired men and a red-haired woman, a woman with bubblegum pink hair and a small child with green hair clutching the arms of a mousy haired man.

She remembered their names, but she had no recollection of the significance of the role they played in her previous life. She occasionally had a dream, from what she could theorize on her observations, of her childhood. Occasionally she had a real flashback, taking her through a stage in her childhood.

It was almost one year since Abigail had come to live with Tamrya and Emery. Just one month and thirteen days till the year mark. There is a scar on the back of her head. She personally can't see it, but Emery found when she was cleaning her wound. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt, and it throbbed on the twenty-eighth of every month.

The most interesting memory, though, was of herself, in a large chamber it seemed. A large snake, almost Amazon anaconda size was chasing the same green eyed man — though younger; twelve or thirteen maybe. Her memories seemed to revolve around this man.

And she _remembered_ _him_. She could remember every contour of his chest, his smile, his body. She could remember the way he smelled, the way he kissed.

But she couldn't remember his name. Or his importance to her. She made her way towards the front door of her small home and entered lazily, kicking off her sandals on the way in. There is no hallway, just an open sitting room, and three doors which lead to the three bedrooms. Hers is in the middle. All she has, is a bed and a swivel chair and desk.

Placing one heel on a ledge of her desk she swung herself side to side on her chair. The window was shut tight and was never opened. She wanted nothing more than to be in her own room and feel the wind whip through her hair.

"Abby?"

Abby sat up slowly and sighed. "Yes?" she tried to sound calm, but she just couldn't.

"Er, there's a man here to see you. He…says he knows you. He's got long black hair with a sorta big hooked nose." Emery said, her long brown hair hanging loosely in a side ponytail down to her waist.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Maybe this person is actually someone I knew." She mumbled.

Emery sighed and followed a slouching Abby to the sitting room.

"Abby, there's someone you should meet." Tamrya stood slowly and gestured towards the man standing a few feet away from her. His face was expressionless and he stood with his hands folded above his pelvis.

She politely stretched a hand forward and he did the same, tensing as their hands touched. Suddenly he turned his head and rubbed an eye with his fist. He instantly pulled himself together and spoke.

"My name is Severus Snape. You were a student of mine at a private school called Hogwarts." He spoke professionally, yet you could almost taste the emotion he felt with each word.

"My name is Abigail. But you can call me Abby." She folded her arms looked down rubbing a toe on the rug. It wasn't that she was nervous. It was just that every time someone came round saying they knew her from her previous life, she always went to bed that night with a disappointed heart, and quite frankly, she was sick of it.

"I have a few pictures with me to prove that I knew your true identity."

_Maybe he might have _actually_ known me,_ she thought.

Severus sat down and she sat down in an arm chair across from him. Tamrya ushered Emery into the kitchen on the other side of the room and pushed her roughly into a chair and quietly scolded her something awful.

Abby was nudged and a picture was thrust into her hands, and she slowly looked down, not wanting to be heart broken like before.

She gasped.

It was the same black-haired man with the same glowing green eyes. A large black lake was in the background and she was sitting in between the black-haired man's legs. She gasped again when her eyes raked over the rest of the picture. There was the bushy-haired girl and another red-headed boy, one she recognized from her dreams.

Slowly she raised a hand to cover her mouth as tears dripped silently down her cheeks. _I know these people. But how?_

"This question might seem…a bit odd, but have things just happened while you were around? Something you couldn't control because you might have been angry or scared?"

Abby looked away and her mouth opened to answer. Could this man really have all the answers she'd been searching for, for almost an entire year? Hesitatingly she looked down and closed her eyes, trying to calm the sudden rush of excitement flowing through her body.

"Yes, they have."

And the man smiled wide and stood, pulling a piece of wood from his pocket.

"If you would please, hold your left hand out." Quirking an eyebrow, she held out her hand.

He circled the piece of wood around her ring finger and it glowed a bright gold, the silhouette of a ring appearing.

"Hmm, traces of gold and diamond." He muttered so quietly she barely heard him.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the ring. Jumping up suddenly, she ran into her bedroom, the silhouette of the ring disappearing from her finger. Under her bed she found a wooden box with a carved sunset on it. Inside were the clothes she was found and a diamond ring with a gold band. She also found her own piece of wood and found the urge to put it in her back pocket.

_"Don't put your wand there, boy!" Mad-Eye Moody yelled at Harry. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"_

Abby placed it in her back pocket smiling as she green-eyed boy told her younger self this. Then she picked up the ring and exited her room. She fingered it between her thumb and index finger and carried it carefully out to the man called Severus. The corners of his mouth twitched a bit before he closed her fingers over it.

"Don't put it on yet." He whispered. Frantically, he scanned the room and the looked out the window behind him.

"Quick, grab your belongings. We must move quickly."

"What? What are you on about?" Tamrya was suddenly beside Abby and put an arm around her protectively.

"I can take Ginny to her family."

Ginny.

"That's my name?" Abby asked, placing the ring in her front jeans pocket.

Severus nodded. "Yes, Ginerva Molly Weasley-Potter."

"_Gin! Climb the tree. Hurry!" shouted Ron._

_Ginny giggled as Fred and George chases her towards the large beech tree over looking the pond not far from the burrow. _

_Charlie and Bill were sitting in the grass at the base of the tree trading Chocolate Frog cards. She pumped her legs harder as she reached out her arms for the tree. She knew she could easily outrun all of her brothers, but she chose to let them feel good about themselves._

_Ginny was air born. Suddenly she was sitting next to Ron on the highest branch where he had climbed to._

"_Ginerva Molly Weasley! I told you to _not_ fly into _that_ tree anymore! Remember what happened the last time?!"_

"_Sorry mummy." Ginny giggled._

_Her brothers stared in awe at their younger sister._

"_That was cool Gin-Gin!" Fred and George said simultaneously._

Ginny grabbed at her head and promptly fell into the closest arm chair. Emery rushed to her friends' side and wrung her hands anxiously, not knowing what to do.

"She had a flashback. She will be fine. You shouldn't worry. But she needs to get back to her family."

"We are her family!" Tamrya shouted angrily at the man.

"No. She has parents and brothers and a husband who miss her terribly." His eyes were suddenly blacker than before and Ginny blanched.

She has a husband? She just thought the ring was an engagement ring, but a husband?

Keeping her room clean with what belongings she has is hard, and caring and cooking and cleaning for another person?

"Would you like to find your family?" Emery quietly whispered to Ginny.

Smiling, she suddenly realized what she would leave behind. These two women took her in and cared for her when she had nobody. They meant everything to her.

"No." Ginny pulled the ring out of her pocket and thrust it into Severus' hands.

**------**

Muggle sprinklers were an odd thing. And even with magic, Harry still couldn't fix them. They were leaking all over the sidewalk. He stood with his hands on his hips and his wand within easy reach…maybe nobody would see him.

A group of girls on bicycles sped by, but one girl stopped in front of Harry's yard. He quickly rid himself of that thought, and glanced up at the girl.

Blonde. Taller than Ginny. No freckles like Ginny.

"Um, do you need some help?"

Harry blanched. Never had any of the muggles on Harry's street spoke to him. They usually avoided him.

"I suppose you know how to fix sprinklers?"

She shifted uncomfortably and a light blush rose to her cheeks, and Harry's reaction scared her off.

His eyes darkened as he flashbacked to when he and Ginny first spent the night together.

_The diamond sparkled in the sunlight and caused a glare on Harry's glasses. Harry was leaning against the large beech tree with his legs spread apart, Ginny sitting in between them. It was dark out and they finally had a few moments to spare with each other._

"_My mum will totally freak that she didn't get to plan me a wedding."_

"She loves me too much to have kittens about it." Harry laughed.

"_Well she'll definitely kill me."_

_Ginny snuggled closer into Harry's chest and he tightened his grip around her chest. He was forming a plan in his mind about where and how he could ravish her without getting caught. The only problem was that the Order was currently using the Room of Requirements for a meeting._

_They had left Professor McGonagall's office thirty six minutes earlier._

"_Forever and Always." Was how Harry ended his vows, and how Ginny chose to end hers. The first time he said those three words to her was after the three most important words he'd ever said to anyone._

"_Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Sorry luv. No, I wasn't."_

"_I asked if you could please put up some security charms. You know the _usual_?" Harry's eyes widened at Ginny's request and she immediately blushed. Sure they'd messed around, but they had never gone as far as to take their clothes off._

"_Your wish is my command."_

_Harry eagerly placed the wards and tugged at the hem of Ginny's top. She shoved his hands aside and pulled the shirt off, immediately going to work on the buttons on Harry's shirt._

_Harry was unbuttoning Ginny's pants as he placed their lips together, meeting in a deep, tender kiss._

And they stayed out there all night, till the next morning when a loud resounding thud shook the grounds.

And now the pretty blonde girl looked worried. He shook his head clear and she took a step back. She grasped the handlebars of her purple mountain bike and jumped on, pedaling away quickly.

He rolled his eyes and bent down, taking another look at the muggle sprinklers. But all he could think of right now was his and Ginny's wedding night. It all came flooding back to him and caused mind to overload and he gripped it in agony. He fell to all fours and groped his way to the front door.

His American neighbors had seen him do this plenty of times. They all think it's because he has a brain tumor or he is mental. But one neighbor knows better than that. He knows him all too well.

**------**

Hermione couldn't stand it. She hated pregnancy. Really, she does. But Ron is all too excited for her to complain about cravings and swellings and what not. Oh, and she also hates him for putting a bun in the oven.

_Boys, _she thought with a roll of her eyes. She kicked off the ground and the porch swing started moving again. Even though she was nauseous the porch swing seemed to negate it. Mrs. Weasley had gotten her into knitting; t helped to keep her mind off cravings and the decline in her emotional stability. In the past five and half months of pregnancy she has made three blankets, four pairs of booties, and six jumpers.

Ron thought she was mental.

But all the knitting was mostly to keep her mind off Ginny. Ever since the wedding, all she seemed to think about was her best friend. They'd never 'seen' Ginny since then and it disappointed Ron a bit. It had been hardest on Ron though. She was his only sister and he had lost her. Wanting a bite to eat, she stood and entered the house, her knitting followed close behind. Her kitchen was more like a loo. Very rarely used.

She pulled out a box of cereal and dug around inside, looking for the marshmallow pieces she had recently been craving. This reminded Hermione of Ginny as she thought back to the first morning at Hogwarts in Ginny's first year.

"_Good morning Ginny. How was your first night?" Hermione sat down next to the small form of Ginny Weasley._

_Ginny looked up and beamed at the older girl. Ginny had thought that once school started Ron's new friends would ignore her, especially Harry. Because really, why would Ron want to share his friends with his little sister?_

"_It was alright. How was your night?" Ginny tried to be polite, but she could suddenly feel a smudge of resentment._

"_Er, it was alright. Fancy some cereal?" Hermione asked, trying to relieve the tension._

"_Yes please. Ugh, what are those colorful things?" Ginny wrinkled her nose._

_Hermione picked a circular piece of color and placed it on her tongue, letting the marshmallow stick to her tongue and dissolve into sweet goodness. _

_Ginny eyed the colorful cereal warily, and with a shaky hand, she placed one on her tongue. The sweet taste wowed her taste buds and she grabbed another handful. Hermione shoved her fist into the bowl and dug around for more marshmallows and thrust them into her mouth._

_The two girls began to laugh uncontrollably as Hermione levitated each marshmallow up and into their mouths._

That was the first time she'd ever heard Ginny's infectious laugh. God she missed her.

**------**

_Some things are better off left alone,_ mused Molly Weasley. Once the Weasley's returned to the burrow for the first time since the final battle — which lasted a total of four days and sixteen hours — Molly had Arthur take the clock and stuff it in the attic. It'd been there ever since and Molly really hated not knowing where her children and their spouses are.

It always brought back a sense of anxiety and tension that she only felt during both of Voldemort's reigns.

She was constantly telling herself to leave the clock in the attic so she wouldn't have to watch Ginny's hand rest in one spot. Oh how Ginny used to love watching the clock when her brothers' were away at school.

She remembered the first time Ginny realized what it did during Bill's second year.

_Ginny's hair flowed down below her shoulders even though she was only two years old. Her talking skills progressed so much quicker than any of the Weasley boys and she learned to crawl at only six months, and was walking like a professional at one year._

_And now her big brown eyes glistened with unshed tears because her big brother had just left with his trunk. She just couldn't understand why he would leave! Didn't he love her anymore? It just didn't seem fair to her._

_And before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she wandered into the kitchen. Her mum was standing at the table waving her wand around as she directed place settings to their spots. _

"_Mummy?" Ginny said in a small voice._

"_Yes Ginny?" Molly finished setting the table and she lowered her wand before she turned to Ginny._

"_Oh dearie! Why are you crying Ginny? Was it the twins? Did they hurt you?"_

"_Bill left me mummy!" Ginny exploded into more tears as she clutched Molly's leg._

_Molly couldn't help but grin at her crying daughter. Of course Ginny wouldn't understand that Bill had to leave for school, even when he left for his first year. So she reached down and pulled Ginny close to her and sat down at the table._

"_Ginerva, dear, Bill didn't leave forever. He'll be back in nine months. He left to learn magic at a special school. You'll go someday." Her voice was soothing and Ginny stopped crying._

"_Can I go tomorrow?" her eyes went so wide with excitement that Molly laughed._

"_Then who will help mummy with the cooking? And keeping those brothers of yours in line?" _

_Ginny's eyes took on a mischievous twinkle as she turned towards the stairs. She pranced on up…calling, "Oh booo-oys!" in a sing song voice._

That was Molly's favorite memory of her daughter. Oh how she loved to brush her long hair, to put in a long plait, to place it in a large messy bun atop her energetic body. She was always so tiny; two point two kilo's at birth. She needed a Circulation Charm to keep her lungs pumping.

And in the summer time, Ginny's read hair seemed to shine brighter than all of the other Weasleys. Summer was her favorite; the grass always attracted her. It had always seemed so cool and refreshing to Ginny to just lie in the heat of the sun on the cool, cool grass. She always climbed trees after her brothers, using magic to fly into the leaves and come out on the peak of the highest branch, always landing gracefully on her way down. She was a natural in the air.

Maybe…if she brought down the clock and removed Ginny's hand it would help her ache go away. Oh don't get her wrong, she would _never _forget Ginny on purpose. But maybe it would help the pain.

So Molly retrieved her infamous clock and placed it in its spot. Air filled her lungs as she gasped when she looked at it. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she couldn't help but smile!

"My little girl is coming home!" she whispered to herself.

And she picked up her wand and started to plan the most wonderful feast since Ron and Hermione's wedding.

**A/N: This has been edited so many times it drove me crazy!**


	3. Shadow of the Day

Disclaimer - I own nothing of this. It's all J.K. Rowling's. I am making no profit of this. Only the reviews are my payment.

_**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way**_

and the sun will set for you  
the sun will set for you

and the shadow of the day  
will embrace the world in grey

— "Shadow of the Day" _Linkin Park_

**Chapter Three: Shadow of the Day**

With a _crack_ the tall figure of Arthur Weasley materialized in an instant. He looked around the area and goose bumps began to rise painfully on his skin. The sun was setting—as it did every night when he returned home—and it cast a bloody glow over Ottery St. Catchpole. The Lovegood's home was barely visible through the glint of the sun.

Every time he apparated home he found a new sense of gratefulness for his home, family, and _life_. The war had destroyed everything. Sometimes he still wished to come home and find a small girl with long red hair flying behind her, and jump into his arms and giggle, "Daddy's home!" But lately that wasn't the case. He wanted a full-grown, independent, confident, headstrong, beautiful Ginny to poke her head out and smile, and rush to hug him yelling, "Daddy's home!"

Oh how those were the days…

But now he was starting to find closure, mainly through Ron and Hermione's wedding, and pregnancy. It was then that he realized that being happy is what truly mattered. Dwelling on the past only made the future that much harder. Therefore, he vowed to move on. He also vowed to help his wife Molly to move on. With a purposeful stride he marched toward the door and entered with a bright smile.

"Mollywobbles? I'm home dear," he called as he shook of his cloak, waving his wand and sending it to the cloak rack behind the door.

Molly strode into the sitting room and kissed Arthur on the cheek, a wooden spoon was stirring itself in the pot that followed closely behind.

"How was your day?" Arthur asked as he placed his wand on the entrance table, and picking up the _Evening Prophet_.

"It was just fine. I got some laundry done, your muggle shirts are hanging to dry," She leaned over to smell the pot of cooking stew that had settled itself back onto the burner.

"Arthur will you open the sitting room window and let in some fresh air?" Molly asked casually, peering at him through the corner of her eyes.

Arthur's eyebrows creased as he hesitantly reached towards the window, the effects of the cool air were immediate, and Arthur took a deep breath, inhaling the warm scent of his wife's cooking. He turned slowly, and took in the view of his home. The kitchen had been enlarged to suffice for Molly's cooking needs, and Ron's appetite. The Burrow now has a large dining room, room enough to fit all their children and their spouses. The sitting room has two large L shaped sofas; creating one large U shaped one. Above the sofa is a large window stretching from one end of the wall to the other, and stretching up towards the ceiling from the top of the sofa.

Arthur's eyes swept toward the wall opposite the large zoo window. They had splurged and bought a brand new Wizarding Wireless, which rests—

"Molly? Where's the Wireless?" he called over his shoulder, his eyebrows were burrowed together.

"It should be there," the smile on her face could be heard in her voice.

"Maybe it's—" his face was stony hard as he stared at his wife's infamous clock, resting in the spot is occupied for so many years.

Chills erupted down his spine as he tripped forward; touching each hand, making sure it was real. Molly had even added Fleur and Victoire to Bill's hand, and added Teddy Lupin to Harry's hand. She had also added Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley as places. Arthur's eyes roved over each of his children's hands, scanning for Ginny's. An inkling of hope still survived in a small box in the back of his mind, hoping that she wasn't gone.

So when Ginny's hand caught his eye, he sucked in the largest gulp of air he had ever taken. The _Evening Prophet_ fell to the floor, coming apart in the air.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Molly pulled Arthur's hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Silence filled the sitting room as Arthur stood there. He turned towards his wife, and found his wife's eyes—Ginny's eyes—staring back intently at him. "I knew she wasn't gone forever,"

Arthur quirked an eyebrow at his wife, and she turned her had sharply, her ears coloring.

"How did you know?" he asked curiously.

"A mother's intuition." She smiled.

_Ginny will come home, _Arthur thought happily, _I know she will_.

------

Hogwarts never seemed so far away before, Harry decided as he stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was a strong breeze, whipping around his face, blowing his long fringe between his glasses and tickling his eyes. Harry had been standing there for almost an hour and a half.

He had promised himself everyday when he woke up that he'd finally venture into the forest, to the cliff where Ginny died. So he could have some closure. And every day when he finally comes to the line of trees he just stands there. The locals of Hogsmeade who see him through the school gates, have long since learned to leave him be.

Harry tried to move on, he really did. Ron even helped set him up with a few birds from the Department of Magical Games. Hermione even called up the few Muggle friends she kept contact with and set dates up with them. But they all seemed wrong for him.

Marilyn had brown hair.

Teralyn had short brown hair with blue eyes.

Jasmyn was very self conscience.

And Tara…was a nutter. She was planning their wedding on their second date.

No one seemed perfect enough.

Today was the seven hundred and thirty-fifth day since Ginny died. Two years. Twenty-four months. Seventeen thousand six hundred and forty hours. He'd long since heard the expression from Hermione, "_Time heals everything._" But does it really?

All this time had passed and he could still feel the pain.

Did you know he tried to off himself at the year mark? He used a_ Reducto_ on his arm and tried to bleed to death. But fate came knocking on the door in the form of Hermione who was checking in to give a weekly report of the Weasley family. She hasn't looked at him the same since.

He'd received an owl from Mrs. Weasley directly, asking him to come home for dinner tonight. He couldn't refuse; especially after all she'd done for him.

He just needed to think about Ginny once more before he faced her family; to put on an act.

The breeze was beginning to pick up speed and thunder rolled across the sky, covering the sun and casting a dark shadow over Hogwarts grounds. Harry felt like the dark clouds in his life would never be broken through by the sun again.

He needed to get to the Burrow. They'd start to wonder where he is soon, and he didn't want Mrs. Weasley to send out a search party like she did last time.

Fred and Charlie had found Harry in Colorado. He was climbing the Rocky Mountains. He had only five meters to go till he reached the top, and then _POP_ he was standing in the burrows sitting room with a large parka on and a large rucksack with a tent wrapped up tightly in it._ I think Bill might have even gotten a picture of me looking like that,_ Harry thought with a bitter smile.

Charlie had been the most understanding. While he would not agree to search for Ginny, he listened to Harry when he talked. He tried his best to understand. They went out on Thursday nights for a pint of Firewhiskey in Hogsmeade; though nobody else knows this.

There was a moment during the Final Battle when Harry and Charlie were separated from Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They had a run in with Greyback and nobody but he and Charlie know exactly what happened. It was a moment they shared that bonded them in friendship.

He suddenly looked down at his watch and sighed glancing up at the sky, where the clouds were turning grey. _It will rain soon,_ he thought with another bitter smile.

------

The sunlight was blocked by large grey clouds, and the light breeze that had been alive earlier that morning had picked up some speed. Every now and then a spurge of drizzling rain would descend for only seconds at a time, resulting in one year old Victoire shrieking in delight as the rain left spots of water on Grandma Weasley's sitting room window.

Since alterations had been made to the burrow, it was much easier for everyone to find a spot to sit. Bill was currently in his fathers arm chair with Victoire at his feet. He was waving his wand in circles as he charmed her teddy to dance around her in circles.

"…he really? I don't believe it, not for a minute," Charlie led Fred inside from the backyard, carrying a small bundle Bill knew belonged to Fred and Alicia, he could see a tuft of dark red hair sticking out from the blue blanket.

"Yes, I swear it on mum—I mean Ron's life,"

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly, rising from his spot next to Hermione, who was chatting away happily with Fleur and Alicia.

He reached the couch where Fred and Charlie had just sat down, and Ron propped himself below a series of shelves creating a large pyramid where individual pictures of each Weasley child, and one of the whole family were held. Molly and Arthur were on the top shelf, with Bill, Fleur, and Victoire to the left, and Charlie and his fiancé Verity—who was Fred and George's first clerk when they opened Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes—to the right. Percy was on the next shelf with his wife Penelope and son Aaron. Fred, Alicia and Baby George were on the next shelf, next to a picture of Ron and Hermione. Harry was on the bottom shelf, in a picture alongside Remus, Tonks, and two year old Teddy.

"I hear Fred and Alicia got caught going at it behind Dads shed while Mum watched ickle-Georgie," Ron said conversationally as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Mum's got ears everywhere," then in an added whisper Charlie added, "I saw Mum sneaking a couple of Extendables from my old room last month,"

Ron guffawed as Fred's ears darkened.

"Well we would have had more time if Fred hadn't eaten first!" Alicia joked as she led her sisters-in-law into the conversation.

"Ron always needs to eat first too!"

"_Oui_, Bill also," Fleur winked.

"So does Arthur," Mrs. Weasley muttered as she stepped over Ron's legs to dust the clock.

"Oh Mum! Some things need to be private!" Bill groaned.

"We're all adults here son," Arthur piped in.

"Dora likes to knit before," Remus added.

"Remus!" Tonks protested.

"Well it's true, must you _always_ knit first?" he asked incredulously.

"Remus likes to get completely pissed before!" Tonks laughed. Everyone present burst into a fit of laughter as Molly continued to clean around her family. Then Hermione's quiet voice floated above the loud guffaws.

"Molly…when did you bring out the clock?"

Everyone stopped and slowly turned to face the large family clock. The room was silent, and Fleur spoke first.

"Is that…is that Geeny's hand—it's—oh my…she's lost!"

"Mum?" Bill was alarmed, as he scooped up Victoire and stood in one fluid moment.

"I felt impressed earlier this morning to bring out the clock, to help me move on. And I found it like this," she took a deep breath and smiled at her large family. "I knew my baby wasn't gone,"

"So did I. But you lot wouldn't believe me!"

They all turned to find Harry standing in the doorway, red and gold sparks flying from the tip of his wand sticking out of his pants pockets.

Molly tried to smile and Ron and Hermione stood immediately—though Ron needed to help Hermione stand.

"Mate, there's a point where you would end up hurting us. Do you understand how much it hurt us all when you kept saying Ginny's alive? None of us wanted to get our hopes up!" Ron

"Harry, we believe you now," Hermione's tone was soft.

"Only after the bloody clock was brought down!"

"Stop it! All of you!" Arthur shouted angrily.

Ron made to stand closer to Harry and before he could take a step everything froze. Completely. Harry's fist was hanging in mid air at Hermione, whose arms were stretched forward to plead with him. Ron glanced around and found Ginny standing next to Harry.

"Hullo brother dear," she said softly. She was trying to smile with watery eyes, glancing every couple seconds to look at Harry. Then she started playing with a lock of Harry's hair, caressing his cheek…

"Ginny! What's happening? Where are you?!" he shouted.

"Tell Harry I'm waiting. Help him. Don't let him down. He's in so much pain right now,"

"I'm sorry what? Gin, just tell us where you are,"

Tears fell freely from her eyes as she spoke, "I don't know where I am. But someone's come for me. I'm lost. My _memories_ were taken, but my personality is still there. Voldemort took them,"

Ron's ears grew red with anger and he asked, "What do I need to do?"

"You know where Harry goes when his magic explodes. Go to him there and comfort him. Your questions will be answered there,"

And she was gone and everyone was moving again. Teddy began to wail, and soon after Victoire followed suit. Fleur and Tonks scooped their children up and fled the room. Harry's screaming ensued and Hermione was starting to back up, closer to Fred and into the comforts of safety.

"Harry, calm down. Take a deep breath," Ron took a deep breath himself.

"NO! You lot wouldn't _believe _me. Nobody would help me look for her," Harry's voice broke at the end and Ron could almost feel his magic rising to a climax.

"I did!" Ron finally admitted.

The entire family stared at Ron, some with confusion, surprise, and shock. "I have. Every month on the day she died I go to the forbidden forest and a run a few tracing spells. I've learned to _never_ doubt Harry's gut,"

"But you never told me!" Harry exclaimed, "Why?"

"I'm not sure," Ron admitted. "I guess I was more worried about what everyone else would say,"

The sparks being emitted from Harry's wand grew brighter and brighter, then he whirled around and was gone in an instant, Disapparating on the spot.

Ron shared a quick look with Hermione and ran out the door after Harry. Charlie stood to follow but Hermione gripped his wrist and he stopped short. He turned with an angry face and muttered darkly, "He needs me right now,"

"Charlie, he needs Ron right now. I know you and Harry haven been quiet close since the Final Battle but Ron knows how to handle the situations with Ginny. You know that," Hermione said, pleading with her soft voice.

Charlie stood silently, staring down at his small sister-in-law as he considered her truthful words. Turning his back on Harry in a time of need felt wrong, but he knew the small woman beside him was right, and Weasley men hated admitting that Hermione was always right.

------

Ron Apparated with a _CRACK_, instantly pulling out his wand, just in case Harry turned violent in his mad escape to find Ginny. Ron took in the surroundings that had become so familiar to him in the last year. He could always find Harry here on anybody's birthday, on any holiday, or on the same day each month. Ron figured it was the best way Harry could express his feelings without having someone tell him he's a nutter or mental. Here, his parents could just listen and sympathize with their son in a way only Spirits can.

Harry was kneeling in between Lily and James' graves, running his hand over the tips of the blades of grass. He was murmuring words Ron could not hear, so he lingered near the Kissing Gate, biding his time. He waited for about five minutes then turned to reach Harry. As he got closer and closer, a light started to descend upon Harry and Ron stopped his tracks, the light had an angelic glow to it and Ron felt strangely at ease. Muscles started to weaken in Ron's legs and arms and feet. So he sidestepped a few headstones, reaching a large tree with an overhanging canopy of greenish-brown leaves. Leaning his back against the trunk he slid down and his suddenly droopy eyes shut at once.

------

"Hey mum," Harry said as he took a seat between his parents. "I went to the Weasley's and scared them all half to death. Mrs. Weasley took out her old clock; you know the one. And Ginny's hand was pointing _Lost_, not dead. I was so _happy_ yet so—angry—no, _pissed_! They didn't believe me a year ago and now that they have "proof" they suddenly believe. But you told me once I believe in blind faith and not everyone has the same courage I do. I miss that time mum. I miss you. I need you here to tell me it's going to be all right and that I'll find her, even if it takes fifty years…I need you mum. I need you dad, I need Sirius and I need Remus. You lot would know what to do,"

Harry idly began touching the tips of the blades of grass with his palm as he felt salty tears sting his eyes, like they did whenever he begged for his mum and dad. It was like a punishment; for children to have to grow up without parents, to grow up without the love of a _real _family. That's why he relied on Ginny so much. He needed to know how it felt to have parents love of a family _inside_ his heart, "But you do Harry," Ginny said once, "You have us. You've always had us," They were at Molly and Arthur's thirtieth wedding anniversary celebration in the Gryffindor Common Room, during the war.

Harry heard a sudden _CRACK_ and turned to find Ron walking quietly toward the Kissing Gate. He silently thanked his best mate and he spoke once more to the two headstones in front of him.

His voice broke, his nose stung, his eyes filled as he whispered, "I want my mum."

He was surprised when a light descended upon him, filling his entire vision with light, he heard a melodic sound, almost like laughter, and suddenly the light was gone. Removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes helped to shake the bright spots now left in his vision, and when he looked up he yelped in fear as he found Lily Potter sitting atop her headstone.

"Hi luv," she said lovingly.

Harry stood with his wand already raised, "Tell me something only my mum would know?"

"While I was pregnant with you all I wanted at midnight was a nectarine and a pickle,"

Harry winced at the odd combination and slowly lowered his wand.

"Yes, you did. And I always had to squeeze you bloody fresh orange juice every morning,"

Harry whipped around to find his dad leaning ever so casually against a tall tree.

"Dad," he breathed.

"Hiya kiddo," James staggered forward, ruffling Harry's hair, creating an ever untidier mess.

"Oh sweetie of course everything will be all right. I know you'll find her, but you'll need some help of course. I want you to go to Hogwarts an—"

"Lily!" James snapped, shaking his head in disbelief at his rule abiding wife. "Don't speak any more of this. You know the ruled as well as I do."

"Will I really find her?" Harry gulped. His parents both reached forward, pulling him into a tight hug. "Can I do it on my own?"

"No, but with your family by your side you can do anything you set your mind to," James said, giving his grown son a watery smile.

"Thanks," Harry whispered.

Lily quickly kissed Harry's cheek and tears filled her eyes as she spoke, "I've always wondered what it'd be like to touch you my son. My handsome, kind-hearted, warm, self sacrificial son. I love you so much. Forever and always,"

"Forever and always," repeated James as he hugged Harry once more.

Then they were gone.

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright and his breath was ragged. Harry stood up and looked around, suddenly remembering Ron. He weaved through rows of headstones before he finally found Ron asleep under a large tree. He quickly revived Ron.

"Did you see my mum and dad?" he asked frantically, making sure it wasn't a dream.

"No. Are you okay mate? Oh bloody hell!" Ron's eyes went bug eyed as he pointed to something behind Harry.

Harry whipped around to find a large motorbike in front of his parents graves. A surge of relief rushed through Harry's blood as they walked toward Sirius's old bike. On the seat was a letter with _Harry and Ron_ scrawled across the top.

------

**A/N: Okay, so I think I remember saying I had the first few chapters written out? Well, we moved recently—the computer has been down, therefore for the long delay—and I lost just this chapter and I had to completely **_**recreate**_** it from scratch. This also gave me a chance to fix sub-plots I did not like, and go over more grammatical errors. Thanks for being patient :]**

**xOxO [forever and always],**

**AlinnyWeasley**


End file.
